LOVE AND HATE
by otacool808
Summary: She had forever been known as one of the toughest and most respected people at Camp Half-Blood. But that all changed when Alex started hanging around her; he seemed determined to embarrass her at every possible moment, ruining her reputation along the way. He was just the kind of guy she hated, but maybe, just maybe… He might start to grow on her. (OC x OC)


**HEY EVERYONE, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER. I PERSONALLY LOOOOVED WRITING IT, SO HOPEFULLY YOU'LL LOVE READING IT JUST AS MUCH!**

**•••**

**[presumptuous]**

"Alright Blue Team, gather round." I called loudly enough for the rest of my team to hear. They came in close, huddled together as I told them the plan in a hushed voice.

"Our flag's at the top of Zeus' Fist. Apollo, I want your archers within ten feet of the flag at all times– shoot at anyone climbing up the fist. Ares kids, you stick at the bottom. Do not, under any circumstances, leave your post. Hermes kids, come with me– whenever we come up a main defense, 5 of you break off and fight there while the rest of us go ahead. Demeter kids, make your way to the heart of their camp, near the river, and cause as big a distraction as you can. Meanwhile, I'll slip in and take the victory. Finally, the rest of Athena cabin, split in half and wait exactly seven minutes before making your way towards the flag and surrounding the enemy on both sides. You will follow me from behind and defend me as I run past the boundary. Any questions?"

"Nope." The rest of the team said in unison and we broke the huddle.

"Right. Everybody armor up and get to your positions– Hermes kids, come with me."

I'd gotten a pretty good group this time. In the end, Red Team was left with Aphrodite (which I wasn't too worried about), Hephaestus and Dionysus (which might be a problem, only there weren't that many), and all the kids of minor demigods… I was a little worried about the children of Hecate, Nemesis, and Nike, but hopefully we'd be alright if the rest of my team followed my plan exactly.

A few minutes later, everyone had gotten into place and it was time for the game to begin. I looked over at the Hermes kids, who nodded, with those signature grins on their faces.

"BLUE TEAM, FORWARD!" I yelled, and we ran forward at a running pace, making our way straight down the middle of the forest.

It was a few minutes before we met with the Red Team's first defense– three Hephaestus kids. Odds were, they had a few nasty tricks up their sleeves… But then again, so did the Hermes kids. Just as planned, five of them broke off and distracted the Hephaestus kids while the other ten and myself ran on ahead. I could hear the sounds of clanking metal and what sounded suspiciously like a small bomb from behind us, but we kept moving.

The next group of campers we came up against were the Dionysus, Aphrodite, Tyche, and Iris kids. The Aphrodite kids mostly just stood around gossipping, but one of the Tyche girls came at me with a dagger and slashed at my face. I leapt back just in time to avoid getting sliced ducked under her arm as she slashed again, then kept running. As much as I loved to fight, I didn't have time for it right now.

Then I heard a whizzing sound, followed by a grunt behind me. I couldn't help it. I stopped and glanced back. Alyssa from Hermes cabin had just been shot in the thigh with an arrow.

"Shit, Alyssa!" I yelled, running back to help her. From the looks of it, she'd been shot in a place that would bleed a lot, but she just pushed me away.

"Go, Sam!" She said clutching her leg, "Just go!"

I hesitated for a split second before finally running off with the last four Hermes kids. I still couldn't figure out who'd shot that arrow. It didn't make sense, Blue Team had all the good archers. Unless it was a child of Nike… Right, that must've been it. I ducked as another arrow whizzed overhead and hit one of my other comrades. I gritted my teeth and kept running– we had to win this.

A moment later, we finally came across the dreaded Hecate cabin. I nodded to the remaining two Hermes kids and pulled my secret weapon from my back pocket– a dirty and ragged Yankees hat that I'd gotten from my best friend Annabeth before she left camp. Quickly, I slipped it onto my head and vanished from sight as I kept making my way towards the heart of enemy territory.

It was up to me now.

Minutes passed and I hadn't come across any enemies, but that was understandable; the Nemesis and Nike cabins were probably close to the flag or trying to get ours. Soon, I could hear the shouts of campers up ahead. Good– the Demeter had created a proper distraction. As I got to the heart of enemy territory, I saw said battle; Four Demeter kids against three Hecate kids and two five Nike kids… They wouldn't last long.

I picked up the pace and quietly slipped past the fight, completely unnoticed. The flag was still about a quarter of a mile ahead, so it took me awhile to get there. That's what unnerved me– why would there be no defense within a quarter of a mile of the flag?

Nevertheless, I finally got within a few feet of the flag and a small smile graced my lips. There was a single guard watching the flag, but he seemed to be a son of Aphrodite, and I still had my invisibility cap on. Quietly, ever so quietly, I made my way towards the flag. I was a mere foot away when he suddenly shot out his sword between me and my goal.

"Just so you know, I can see you." He said in an even tone and looked me directly in the eyes, which at the moment looked like a deer's in headlights.

I stepped back slowly and removed the hat, narrowing my eyes at him, "How?"

The guy smirked and started walking towards me, twirling the sword in his hand, "Does it really matter?" He asked with a sly grin as I bit my lip.

"As a matter of fact it does." I replied evenly.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright." He said, although this time his voice sounded different, almost comforting. I stood there a bit dumbfounded as he walked up to me and leaned close, his icy blue eyes piercing mine, "But if I tell you how, you'll have to promise not to take the flag."

It was as if he had froze me on the spot. I stood there, suddenly not caring about the fact that the flag was only a few feet away, or that he was much too close for comfort.

"I… Um…" I muttered. What was wrong with me? My head was all fuzzy, it was like… It was like…

Damn it.

"You… You're charm-speaking, aren't you?!" I said, pushing him away and unlocking my eyes from his, "You sneaky little–"

"Flirt?" He finished, "Well, that's true. But what's surprising is the fact that you broke free of my… Control, so fast."

I snorted, "Control?" I said, quickly pulling my sword from its sheathe, "Please, I don't intend to let you 'control' me anytime soon. In fact, I'd much rather see you flat on your back with my sword at your throat."

He whistled, "Wow, a dominatrix type, huh?" He said winking, "I like that."

At that my face flushed bright red, "Shut up!" I snapped, "This is why you Aphrodite kids are so annoying!"

"Hm…Not quite as annoying as you robotic, bossy Athena kids." He said lunging at me with his sword, I blocked it with my own blade.

"Robotic?" I growled, "I can assure you I'm feeling much too angry to be called a robot right now."

"And what about bossy?" He quipped, twisting his sword and slashing downwards at my face.

I leapt back before quickly recovering and stabbing towards him, "Well. I'll admit that's a given."

He laughed, a warm laugh that rather pissed me off, "At least you realize it." He parried my strike and put weight on my sword in an attempt to disarm me but I pulled back quickly while twisting my sword out of his control.

"Nice try," I said, "But that move's elementary."

"My dear Watson?" He added, laughing lightly.

"Sh-shut up!" I said lunging towards him.

And then he did something that I absolutely had not seen coming. With one swift move, he blocked my sword with enough force to push it aside, stepped in close, and slammed into me hard, pushing me up against a tree with his sword to my throat.

Shit.

"Are we done yet?" He leaned forward and whispered lightly in my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine, "Or would you like to continue?"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" I said, squirming as my cheeks grew unbearably hot.

"Hm…" He sighed, pulling away slightly to look at my reaction, "You're surprisingly shy, aren't you?"

"Shut up." I muttered, "Let go of me, you've already won."

He grinned and stepped back, his sword-point still against my throat, "Actually, I think I've just begun."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Dunno." He shrugged, "Guess you'll find out, soon enough."

**•••**

**SO UM, YEAH... HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT SAM'S BACKSTORY IN AN EXTRA CHAPTER OR SOMETHING... ALSO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE GUY (ALEX)– DON'T WORRY, HE'S NOT ****_TOO_**** PERVY LOL...**

**ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES "LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE" AND "PHILOPHOBIA", THEY'RE ALSO OCxOC PERCY JACKSON FANFICS TOO AND THEY'RE PRETTY NEW. I GO IN A CYCLE UPDATING THEM, SO YEAAAAAH... UM... YEAH.**

**LOL THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
